Close and open your eyes
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Otori Tsubasa, un joven más en el internado Black Glass, al ser excluido socialmente por casi todos empieza a pensar de forma ligeramente diferente, hasta que un día empieza a ver a un chico pelirrojo, y simplemente con el tiempo empieza a ponerse muy paranoico. Atención: Muy leve shonen-hai, violencia verbal y física y quizá tortura psicológica, si no te gusta, no leas.
1. 18 de agosto,

**Wa, tanto tiempo ****sin subir nada por aquí, y realmente no pude resistirme a escribir esto, un verdadero (Y quizá el primero) de suspenso, se preguntaran ¿Por qué hago esto? Bueno, es para hem…experimentar un poco. Y ya sin más les dejo el prolongo.**

* * *

_18 de agosto, 1998._

Hoy es la segunda semana desde que entraron a clases los jóvenes del internado Black Glass.  
Este lugar está rodeado de un espeso bosque en un perímetro de aproximadamente 40 kilómetros, seguido de eso empiezan a aparecer las señales del pueblo que lo rodea.  
El instituto lleva en funcionamiento más de 70 años, por eso sus instalaciones son algo viejas y sombrías, algunos murmuran con frecuencia que era antes un seminario, pero que fue cerrado por razones no muy conocidas.  
Hay varios maestros y a pesar de todo la educación es muy grata y los alumnos son un poco peculiares aquí, son callados cuando están los maestros y cuando se van solo murmuran y más lo que sucede fuera de las horas de clase son normales, pero no se les acostumbra mucho verlos en el patio.

Y sobre todo, en este lugar no siempre los días son buenos para todos los jóvenes.  
Y un caso en particular es Otori Tsubasa, este chico de personalidad fuerte y calmada es uno de los primeros objetivos para hacerle bullying.  
Pero él no es el único, también están muchos otros apartados por la sociedad, y uno que otro se intenta apartar de la misma sociedad.  
Pero… ¿Acaso estas personas antisociales saben algo que los demás no?.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. ¿EntoncesNo lo sabes?

**Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.  
N/A: Tanto sin decir eso ;_;**

* * *

_18 de agosto de 1998._  
Hoy es martes, estamos en la segunda semana del año escolar, hoy el clima esta nublado y con viento un poco fuerte, eso solo hace que ansié más que llegue la hora para salir de clases e irme a mi habitación con mi compañero de cuarto Kyoya, aunque él no suele estar mucho de todas formas…  
De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana que indicaba que la hora del maestro actual se acabó, este simplemente tomo sus cosas y se marchó.  
-El lugar siempre está muy callado…-murmure fijando lentamente mi mirada en mis apuntes, suspire y me puse a repasarlos.  
No tenía caso intentar hablar un poco con los demás, me di cuenta el viernes pasado que estaban ignorándome, tanto dentro como fuera del aula, desconozco completamente la razón de porque me ignoran, si acabamos de entrar y el año pasado me llevaba muy bien con la mayoría, no llego a comprender porque entramos de nuevo a clases y todos me ignoran.  
Entonces por la puerta entro el maestro de la siguiente hora, pero hoy parecía un poco angustiado y estaba sudando, como si hubiera venido corriendo o…Se hubiera asustado mucho.

—Muy bien jóvenes, abran su libro en la página 15, hagan un resumen de lo que viene y hem...no lo sé, pero quédense en silencio, yo regreso al rato. —Ordeno el maestro con su voz temblando un poco, y simplemente agarro una libreta y salió casi corriendo del salón, obviamente estaba haciendo algo más importante que estar dándonos clases por esta ocasión.  
Comenzaron los murmullos, y yo simplemente me centraba en ellos para intentar descubrir que sucedía.  
Los que lograba entender decían ''Se veía muy nervioso'' ''Quizá el director ya se enteró'' ''¿Sera la señal?''.  
Me extrañe mucho al oír ese tipo de comentarios, pero ya que, ellos siempre piensan en cosas tan supersticiosas y extrañas, siempre son así en clases, fuera de ellos son más… ¿Normales?

Gire la cabeza para ver hacia la ventana, me di cuenta que había empezado a llover, me limite a suspirar y a mirar como las gotas caían lentamente por el vidrio de la ventana, entonces me di cuenta de algo…Entre los árboles que se alcanzaban a ver desde donde yo veía a través de la ventana, se alcanzaba a ver a un chico pelirrojo con el uniforme de la escuela, parado debajo de debajo de la lluvia, al parecer veía fijamente la lluvia caer.

—''¿He?... ¿Qué hace el allí?''—Pensé en ese momento, me le quede viendo fijamente algo sorprendido.  
De pronto, el chico abrió la boca un poco como si se riera levemente, para luego bajar la cabeza de golpe, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras se reía con cierta malicia, yo me asuste un poco al ver el cambio tan repentino, me talle los ojos en un auto relejo, y entonces me di cuenta que el chico que antes vi…no estaba, quizá…fue solo mi imaginación, estaba aburrido…si, seguro mi mente me hizo una simple jugarreta.  
Se escuchó el timbre, indicaba que por el mal tiempo lo mejor sería regresar a nuestros cuartos, la mayoría comenzó a hacer algo de escándalo debido a la alegría y abandonaron el salón en pocos minutos, yo me quede sentado unos momentos más después de que el salón quedara vacío, viendo la ventana, no había superado del todo mi posible alucinación, entonces solo suspire, guarde mis cosas y camine hacia la salida, mientras tomaba un paraguas de un estante donde los demás antes había dejado los suyos por si llegaba a llover.  
Comencé a caminar por el pasillo ya con mi paraguas abierto, mirando al frente logre notar que ya nadie estaba por ahí, seguro que muchos fueron corriendo a la cafetería o a sus cuartos para aprovechar la mañana.

Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección de mi habitación, hasta que…empezó a escuchar pasos distantes, me detuve y gire un poco la cabeza esperando ver a alguien, pero no, no se veía ni más mínima señal de alguien más que yo. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y continúe caminando, me di cuenta que mientras más rápido caminaba, mas cercas se escuchaban los pasos, el pánico fue tanto que comencé a correr y sentí la sensación de ser perseguido.

-¡Otori-san!-

* * *

Pov's Normal.  
El peli plata se detuvo en seco, respirando agitado mientras fijaba su mirada en un pequeño niño de ojos verdes.  
-Llevas rato corriendo como loco, asustas-le dijo el pequeño riendo levemente  
—Oye, ¿Supiste? Tu maestro acaba de caer de las escaleras y ha roto una mano, ¿Irónico, no?—

—… ¿Ha?... —Pregunto Tsubasa ladeando un poco la cabeza y manteniendo abierta la boca, bastante confundido por las palabras dadas por el menor.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero ya déjate de dilemas. Así que mejor vamos al cuarto~ Va a empezar a llover y no quiero enfermarme—Le dijo el menor sonriente, ya empezando a caminar sin importarle mucho la opinión del muchacho de pelo plateado.  
—…Este niño—Murmuro el joven, dando un largo suspiro, no dijo nada más y solo se fue a seguir a su compañero.

Entonces, conforme iban avanzando, los alumnos iban apareciendo, pero los dos iban demasiado concentrados en regresar rápido que no les daban mucha importancia que digamos. Fue hasta que pasaron al lado de un grupo de amigos del mismo grupo de él joven Tsubasa, estos se le quedaron mirando a ambos un momento. El joven de cabello plateado se detuvo un momento al sentirse tan observado, con algo de pena volteo a verlos y entonces, nota como su compañero Ryuga se le acerca y de un fuerte empujón lo tira al suelo.  
— ¡¿Hey?! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?!—Le preguntó el chico en el piso bastante enfadado, empezándose a levantar, pero en ese instante otro de los chicos, que respondía al nombre de Julián se fue encima de él, tacleándolo para que se quedara en el piso.  
— ¡Oigan! ¡Déjenlo en paz! —Les grito el pequeño Yuu, viendo algo asustado las acciones de los otros chicos sobre su amigo mayor.  
Ryuga, ese joven de mirada fría solo volteo a ver al pequeño, gruño y tan solo lo aparto, volteando a ver al chico de cabello plateado, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona y se le acerco.  
—…¿Por qué hacen esto…?—Le pregunto Tsubasa enfadado, sin poder hacer mucho para liberarse, ya que el rubio lo tenía bien agarrado, tan solo volteaba a ver con ira al moreno.  
— ¿Por qué…? Bah, no preguntes cosas tan obvias—Le contesto el moreno, inclinándose asía el, mientras que dejaba de lado su mochila, sacando de esta la lapicera, y de esta misma unas tijeras. —Quizá…Nos caerás mejor si tu cabello no parece tanto al…De una vieja. —Termino por decir el chico, tomando un poco del cabello del chico que estaba en el piso, acercando lentamente las tijeras a este mismo.  
—Quizá te parezcas a mi…—Le murmura el rubio con cinismo, solo viendo lo que iba a hacer su compañero moreno.  
— ¡Que lo dejen en paz!—Volvió a gritar el pequeño Yuu, intentando pasar entre la bolita que habían hecho los otros, que eran alrededor de unos siete, únicamente para no llamar tanto la atención.

Mientras tanto, el joven Otori solo observaba atónito como el moreno le cortaba el cabello de forma dispareja, no le daba tanto pesar lo único que pasaba por su mente era que…Él se llevaba bien con Ryuga el año pasado, y no se habían peleado como para que este le hiciera algo así, con Julián no hablaba mucho, pero esa no era justificación por el…el…bullying impartido asía él. Y lo mismo iba para los que lo rodeaban, los conocía, uno de ellos era Tobio, a él lo había ayudado varias veces con las tareas de español y lenguaje; Otro de ellos era Sora, a ese tipo lo había ayudado a que entrara en el equipo de futbol;  
También estaba Wales, él era el tipo galán de la clase, una vez lo había ayudado a que su novia volviera con él; Otros eran los hermanos Kumade, el siquiera les hacía caso. Y por último…Tetsuya, ese raro él tampoco lo pelaba mucho, aunque el normalmente odiaba a todos, no le sorprendía tanto eso.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, noto como el moreno terminaba con su cabello, veía como el tanto como Julián sonreían de forma burlona; Ante eso solo entrecerró la mirada y dio un bufido, mientras se intentaba soltar otra vez, pero ante eso Ryuga le dio un estirón a su cabello algo trasquilado.  
—Esto es solo por hoy…Así que empieza a evitarnos y ni se te ocurra ir a quejarte a dirección, porque no te pondrán atención—Le Ryuga guardando sus cosas rápido, para luego cargar su mochila.  
Ante eso Julián solo se levanta y se pone al lado de Ryuga, mientras que el chico que estaba aún en el piso, solo se enderezaba y los miraba con odio y desafiante, solo observando como todo el grupito se iba, riéndose levemente cada uno de ellos. Al ver el camino libre, el pequeño Yuu corre al lado de su amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse.  
—Ellos son unos salvajes…—Le dijo el pequeño preocupado por la salud del mayor, entonces le mira el cabello y se entristece un poco. —…No pude hacer nada para ayudarte…—  
—… ¿Ah…? Oye Yuu, no importa~—Le dijo el mayor mientras le revolvía el cabello, suspira algo agitado, intenta esconder su cabello y empieza a caminar algo apurado, mientras que el pequeño lo seguía.

* * *

_''Apenas empieza…''  
_  
El peli plata pudo jurar haber escuchado a alguien susurrar eso, volteo a los lados algo paranoico, nota que no hay nadie y suspira con pesadez.  
Una vez llego a el edificio donde estaba su cuarto, subió corriendo, junto con el pequeño, ya que estaba comenzando a llover con fuerza, casi como una tormenta.

—Habitación 635…Donde estas…—Murmuraba el joven mientras se fijaba en las habitaciones hasta que la encontró, dio un suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves de su mochila, para después abrir dicha puerta, dejo que el menor entrara primero, y cuando él se metió….Pudo jurar ver una silueta obscura no muy lejos, apoyada en la pared; Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo por esa vez.

— ¿Ah…?—Murmuro un chico de cabellos verdes que estaba acostado en una de las camas, se enderezo para verlo y sonrío con algo de burla, mientras observaba a ambos, pero más al de cabellos plateados. —Así que…Tu eres mi compañero…Ja, es un places, transquiladito~—

El joven moreno no respondió, suspiro un poco y solo miro a Yuu.  
—Este…Antes de que se ponga más fuerte yo me voy…—Le dijo el niño sonriente, para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.  
Mientras tanto el de cabellos verdes, seguía mirando fijo al chico, para luego sonreír otra vez con burla.  
—Así que… ¿Ya lo sabes?...Por tu cabello, supongo que si—  
— ¿Ah…?—

* * *

Por otra parte, el pequeño de cabellos naranjas, iba caminando asía la escalera, cuando escucho el fuerte sonido de un trueno, se estremeció y solo suspiro, viendo un momento asía atrás, lo cual…Prefirió no haberlo hecho…  
Delante de él estaba el chico del inicio, viéndolo fijamente con seriedad, para luego quedarse así por varios instantes y sonreír de golpe, reflejando locura en su mirada.  
El niño, incapaz de gritar o algo, se quedó quieto unos momentos, para luego salir corriendo asía las escaleras, y bajarlas corriendo, en total pánico, ya que casi podía escuchar las pisadas de aquel tipo extraño detrás de él, hasta que, faltando más de 16 escalones para llegar abajo…  
Pudo sentir un empujón ligero y…Cayó.  
_  
_

* * *

_— ¿Entonces…No lo sabes…?—_

**Continuara…  
Ah~ Tanto sin actualizar, mis queridos lectores, pido otra disculpa por eso. Aprovechare estas últimas semanas, que son como…3, me parece para actualizar más.  
Por favor, si les gusto déjenme un review, y si no, como quiera~ Pero díganme de forma constructiva por qué no les gusto~.  
Kzy se retira.  
Hasta luego~.**


End file.
